How Could I Not See It
by Chez'Soi
Summary: Head Girl and Head Boy at each other's throats. But is it really hate that drives them crazy? - It's a Rom-Fic, so probably not. ;) Motivation: I don't like Fics with characters behaving differently (f.e. nice & sweet Draco), that's why I'm writing my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to our Queen J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter I:

They were going at it again. The younger semesters were standing and staring, while most of the older students just shot the two an annoyed look on their way to breakfast. It wasn't a secret that the Head Girl and the Head Boy had never gotten along, however, with their newly resumed positions things had gotten even worse. The same thought was going through Harry's and Ron's minds as the two of them were descending the Great Stairs in search of the first meal of the day. One could already hear the bellowing of the two student representatives echoing through the corridors.

Who cared what had set them of this time. It was almost always bickering that got out of hand and blew up in a full-on argument. "I can't take this any longer, Harry, I swear. I can't have my appetite ruined every morning by these two screaming at each other." – "Well, for what it's worth, they at least don't physically attack each other. And Ron, I highly doubt that even this could ruin this appetite of yours. So far I haven't seen any decrease in the portions you load on your plates every day.", Harry said with a grin and earned a playful punch from Ron.

By now, they had reached the end of the Great Stairs. Harry decided to have a seat on the last few steps, where he was joined by an annoyed and hungry Ron, who just wanted to get to the food sending its beckoning smell from the Great Hall. For a while they were just sitting there, silently observing the fight between Hermione and Malfoy. Recently, the verbal attacks between the two teenagers and their declared archenemy had dramatically increased.

For now, Draco was fully taken in by the person of one Hermione Granger, whose life's aim seemed to be to make his life hell – at least that was his impression. She just couldn't stop making remarks about this and that, and this and that…He swore to himself that it wouldn't be long until he really _did_ use the mouth-zipping spell on her, he had looked up ages ago, just so he could make Granger shut up.

The staff had, surprisingly, kept mostly out of the Head Students arguments, though the Hogwarts' student body started to wish for stricter intervention from their professors – who would've ever thought.

"And what do _you_ want?!" Harry's and Ron's presence was finally noticed by one of them.

"How _dare_ you to speak to them like that?!", Hermione spat at Malfoy.

"Or _what_ , little Miss Don't-Criticise-First-Years?!"

"You _shouted_ at them!"

"I just did my _job_!"

"By _scaring_ them?"

"I did _not_ do that!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did – "

"OH BLOODY HELL! WILL THE TWO OF YOU **JUST**. **SHUT**. **UP** ALREADY?!", Ron bellowed through the Entrance Hall, indeed scaring first years like Hermione had just accused Malfoy of doing. "It's the same every bloody morning! Why can't you have your bloody fights in your dorm? There you have no one else but each other to ruin their day!" Ron stormed off into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Malfoy speechless for a second. "He really is right, you know.", Harry told the two Head Students. "I can't remember the last time the castle was in such ruckus. Now come have breakfast, Hermione please. Classes are starting soon anyway." With that, Harry trotted off to join Ron at the Gryffindor table. Hermione stood next to Malfoy, flabbergasted, but quickly followed her friends, though not before shooting Malfoy one last angry look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

How could he have been taken off guard? Not enough that Granger kept fighting with him like little kids – much to the amusement of his peers – but now even Weasley got the better of him. He could only imagine what rumours would be flying about the castle. "A Malfoy was told to shut up by a blood-traitor while bickering with a mud-blood." It's not as if he cared what students thought – as if they dared saying something like that to his face.

Draco was more concerned about his relatives' reaction if they would hear about this. Sure, his father would see his Malfoy-pride hurt…as always. However, Draco had to be cautious not to step on his aunt's toes. _Aunty_ Bellatrix, as she had him call her in an effort to show him his place, was making it her sport to keep her nephew worried about his general position – within the family, within their circle of "believers" (her words, not his) and at school.

She would never leave an opportunity to belittle him or scare him out of his sleep, saying the Dark Lord was coming to their manor shortly. That sadistic wench. How could someone like her be related to his sweet mother? Though he had by now realised what was wrong with Bellatrix – she felt like she had to try to make up for another sister's "shortcomings", who betrayed his poor mother and everyone else by running off with a… a _Muggle_. Why not run away with a troll? At least _that_ creature was a magical one. _[Note: The other aunt is Andromeda, Tonks' mother.]_

How he hated Muggles and everything connected with them. How he hated them and their mudblood-offspring. How he hated having mudbloods at Hogwarts. How he hated their pride despite their inferiority. How he hated their smugness, their quizzical brow. How he hated their small hands, their lips, their eyes when reading a good book… Wait, where was he going with this again? Aaargh, Granger was so irritable! She was making him so angry, he couldn't even keep his thoughts in order.

Draco was in this foul mood the whole day. Though, one of the downsides of anger was that it was exhausting, so he was more than thankful when classes that day were over. He just wanted to lay down for a bit. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears upon entering their shared living space, though. Potter and Weasley were wrestling on the floor while Granger was sitting on the couch, laughing so hard that the pure sight and sound of her made his blood well.

"What is this?!", Draco demanded from Hermione. "Calm down, Malfoy. We were just fooling around.", Harry responded in place of Hermione. "Shut up, Potty! Noone's talking to you!", Draco spit back and turned back to Hermione. He could almost see her stupid bushy hair crackle with electricity as the anger built up in her. "Leave Harry alone, Malfoy!", Hermione whispered threateningly, but Draco didn't care. In the resuming fight both of them went all out again. They didn't even notice that Ron and Harry had already left.

In one final attempt to end their argument, Hermione shouted, "What is _wrong_ with you?! Why are you always being like this?". "Why am _I_ being like this?", he couldn't believe she thought that it was his fault they always fought, "why do I always have to look at your…your face anyway?" What a lame insult, he thought to himself. He couldn't bare it any longer. He had to go full out to end this, "I know what you three are doing and I can tell you, you could _never_ defeat the Dark Lord! I hope all three of you die! And with you the blood-traitor family and your own _filthy_ parents!"

Hermione suddenly stilled. He watched as all colour left her face, previously reddened in anger. She took a step back while looking at Malfoy in disbelief. As she ran to her room, he could see a single tear escape her eyes. Yes, he finally got her where it hurt. He just thought he would feel better afterwards.

Damn, Granger, you'll be the death of me.


End file.
